Conventional smoke detection/alarm systems are stationary, usually permanently attached to the surface of some structure. They provide adequate detection and warning functions for the immediate vicinity of the surface on which they are attached. By their nature, these devices must more or less always be attached to some surface preventing easy movement to temporary localities where an individual may desire and/or need such a warning device.
Fire and smoke hazards exist in many places and situations outside the home or work place where permanently mounted smoke detection and alarm systems are normally found. Furthermore, there are many areas of the world which do not have the same building codes and safety ethic present in the U.S. and similarly industrialized nations. This personal safety device would permit the traveler an opportunity to transport a measure of protection in the form of smoke detection and warning.
Therefore, in the event of a catastrophe such as a hotel fire (a very common occurrence in certain parts of the world) accompanied by a probable loss of power the device being battery powered would still be functional and be able to warn an individual of danger. The low voltage location light (in conjunction with or without the alarm sound itself) permits an individual to find the device in the dark. Once located, the electric light may be activated to aid the individual.
Furthermore the device in combination with a mounting bracket (or other similar stand designed to hold the device), the device may be mounted anywhere and still retain its characteristics of portability. For instance (but not exclusive of other locations) the device may be mounted in any form of transportation, be it airplane, boat, automobile, etc. This would permit the device to be used interchangeably between locations.